


Richton

by TheMulletWhisperer



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bumbling Sadass, F/M, Forests, Heroic Sadass, Reunions, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMulletWhisperer/pseuds/TheMulletWhisperer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galina and Arkved receive an unexpected plot device/visitor in their home, one that seems quite the dangerous one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Richton

**Author's Note:**

> No notes today, you can go home early class.

With a quiet sigh, Galina smoothed her hair out and did up the last belt on her armor, glancing back at Arkved who was slipping on his boots, though a few straps off his armor were still dangling loosely. “Uh...dear?” 

Arkved looked up with a raised brow. His goatee was flattened against his face and his straps jingled as they moved, making him look like some kind of odd tentacled beast. Of course, Galina couldn’t help but laugh at the sight. “What? What is it? Did someone see us? Is Rulindil here?!” He looked around frantically, grabbing his shield and axe from its resting place next to the rock he was sitting upon. 

Being the cruel girlfriend she was, she shook her head and held back a laugh. “Nothing, nothing, just uh...thought I saw something on your face.” She stood up and grabbed both of her blades, sliding them into the sheathes on her hips. “Ready to head back home?”

Having calmed down now that he knew Rulindil wasn’t about to pounce from the trees and maul him, he stood up and approached the edge of the forest glade with her and they began their trek back to the nearby cabin, hand-in-hand. 

The Falkreath forests were temperate and beautiful, the light shone through the interlocking branches of the strikingly green canopy above and fell in ribbons to the crisp grass on the forest floor. All around, the birds chirped and the wind rustled the leaves. Put together, it made for a strikingly beautiful and perfectly-temperatured woodland that sucked both Galina and Arkved in every time they went for a walk.

To their disappointment, however, the walk back seemed shorter and shorter each time--likely attributed to their increasingly short patience when alone in the woods together. As they approached the house, something seemed...off, out of the ordinary.

Galina simply attributed it to the soon-changing season, and Arkved didn’t even notice, he was too busy watching Galina’s ass. Blissfully unaware, they stepped inside and shut the door behind them.

About halfway through removing her blades, the Nord heard something from the other side of her abode. Despite her quick moving and acute hearing, it seemed Arkved heard it first, and rushed towards the other side of the house, his shield at the ready to dole out some cold Thalmor justice.

As he rounded the corner to the bedroom, she could see him jump and throw the shield at whatever was there. What she  _ also _ saw was the shield bounce back--presumably off the dresser--and clock him clean across the jaw, crumpling him to the ground unconscious.

Hilarious as the sight was, whoever was inside was a bit more dire of a situation. Galina drew her blades and ran around the corner, where she was met with the sight of a fully-armored man, sitting on her bed, staring down at Arkved in bewildered confusion.

Clad in armor rather common for a knight of Wayrest, albeit with a bit more rust, the chestplate was covered by a knee-length royal blue surcoat, belted at the waist with a leather sash continuing from it, until masked by a crimson scarf clipped at the neck. Only one side had a pauldron, which continued down towards the left pectoral on the chest, and came to a curve just below the shoulder, with an abrupt turn-up on the end closest to the head. From here, mail could be made out in between the plate protecting the shoulders and elbows, which led to leather gloves. On his head was a full-visor helmet, ridged on the top with a small fin protruding. The visor itself was angled and came to a point in the center, where it was split and receded to make room for the eye slit.

“Richton? Is that you, or are my old, old twenty-eight-year-old eyes playing tricks on me again?” Galina tilted her head, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning one elbow against the door frame. She knew the answer, but hearing him say it was so much more satisfying.

The man rose from the bed, which creaked as it was relieved of the unbelievable weight of his armor, and gave a small, echoing chuckle. “Galina. I was hoping I’d find you here.” In a way, his voice was ethereal. Calm, smooth, and a touch cold and warm at the same time. Distant, yet close.

Galina stepped in, putting one foot forward and bending her elbow upwards, turning her palm out as if signalling for something. With a noticeable clunking sound, Richton put his foot forward in the same manner and took her hand. Both of them stared at each-other a moment before Galina cracked a smile and let go, stepping back. “Well, I’ll be damned, old man. Been a hell of a long time, surprised you’re still up and around.”

Even though he went to respond, Arkved began waking up in the background, pushing to his feet and staggering. “Wha...what happ..did I get him?” His speech was noticeably slurred and a purple bruise was beginning to form across his forehead.

“Yes, yes you got him but...you were so good at it that you passed out.” Galina said with a little snicker, laughing even louder at Richton’s confused head tilt.

“Ah-hah! I knew i--wait, he...stay here dear, he is still h--” Cutting himself off, he turned to the  _ right _ rather than straight again, and charged out of sight. “Scum!” He could be heard shouting before a loud crashing noise came from around the room. Arkved’s hand flopped into sight around the corner. Unconscious again. Smart moves, Sadass.

With a roll of her eyes, the Nord turned back to the armored knight. “Excuse him, he’s...kind of clueless.”

“Yes, I could...tell.” Despite himself, Richton gave a little chuckle as well. 

“So uh..you never told me, what brought you around these parts?”

“I heard some things.”

“Things?”   


“Things like you’re combating the Thalmor.”

Looking a little paranoid, Galina gave him a once-over. “How’d you hear about that?”

“Hmm…” he seemed to reconsider his words, “perhaps ‘heard’ is the wrong term to use. I recognized your style from the time we spent in High Rock.”

“Well, exploding shit  _ is _ my specialty.”

“And a useful one at that. Do you require help?”

“All that I can get.”

“Perfect...perfect. I do wish I could stay for longer, though I’ve things to attend to. You will contact me with new leads, when you have them, yes?”

“Of course. Arkay be with you.”

With a nod, the man departed, slipping out the door and rather silently sliding it closed again, allowing Galina to focus on the stirring mer on the floor. “Alright, Tiber. Let’s get you to bed before you knock out any  _ more _ intruders.”

Mostly out of it, Arkved responded with a “But mother…”

“Don’t ‘but mother’ me.” Galina spoke in an exaggerated Altmeri accent as she lifted the elf effortlessly, carrying him over to the bed where she laid him down. Once certain that he wouldn’t roll off the side, or potentially break something, she rounded it and climbed in next to him. She picked up his arm and moved in close, resting her temple on his breastplate and draping his arm around her shoulders.

Though she stayed awake, Arkved had fallen fast asleep.

Sweet dreams, Sadass.


End file.
